Stormy Days
by Preciousmetalgirl
Summary: Angela was no where near ready for the storm that hit Waffle Island, but she was even less ready to accept Chase was here to help. Warning: Sarcasm and Fluff ahead.


**Stormy Days**

Rain poured from the heavens in sheets, wave after wave, pelting and soaking everything it touched. Without enough time to watch the weather forecast the past few days, Angela was in for a rough morning. She wished she had upgraded her barn and coop. Making them sturdier would have been a good option. Gill had forewarned her of summer storms, and Luke had checked by at the beginning of summer to see if she wanted any renovations done. Lacking funds due to purchasing animals and her crops not quite ready to harvest, she had politely declined his offer. All her hard work, everything she spent her money on could be gone in an instant

The animals, her most valuable assets, needed tending first. The howling winds rattling their door likely terrified Britt and Jacy, her cow and sheep, just as much as they shook Angela. Running to her coop first, she fed her chickens and ducks enough to last them through the storm. She pet each of them and with a hushed, calm tone reassured them that everything would be alright; a frantic cluck and quack answered her. After gathering the eggs from the night before, she covered the windows with extra wood. Battening down the hatches would keep the wind out. When she finished reinforcing doors and windows, she placed the large wooden door latch down and locked it.

Her eyes drifted to the barn. Four animals awaited her care there. Angela sprinted from the coop's awning to the barn. Her animals fussed and fidgeted as they rushed their owner when she got inside. "Now, now guys... It's gonna be okay." She lightly brushed her livestock and tried to soothe her animals before feeding them like she did the birds: two days worth in case the storm worsened. The fibers of the brush gently massaged and soothed them, but not enough to milk or shear them today. She sighed, but understood.

Wind howled like a monster as it whipped Angela's petite frame. Frozen and soaked through from her minute outside, she was near done with her emergency chores. She barricaded and secured the barn then stepped outside. There she tried lifting the barn's wooden latch. At first, it wouldn't move from the mud weighing it down, but eventually she got it up and locked in place.

 _My animals are safe now._ She allowed herself a relieved sigh. _Now to get inside_. As she raced for the comfort of her warm home, a thought stopped her dead in her tracks. "No!" She whirled back, wide-eyed, to her fields. "My plants!" Angela bolted toward them, slipping, falling, and landing stomach-first in the mud. _As if standing in this waterfall of rain isn't e-fuckin-nough._ As she lifted herself from the ground, she searched for rope as well as a few stakes to bind her saplings steady as the rain's heavy downpour hindered her sight and narrowed her field of vision to what was within a few feet.

Her fruit trees were almost secure when a voice made her heart skip a beat. "Angela, did you hear? There's supposed to be a storm?" The wind picked up, but hid none of Chase's cackle. _Chase._ Of course it had to be Chase, Chase the strawberry-blond chef from bar, Chase who just had to get a sarcastic word in, even in this stormy situation.

"Oh?! Why didn't I think of that? Is that why the rain is falling so hard and washing away all my work?"

Chase shook his head and pushed his drenched mop of hair behind his ear. "Look, I know your plants need more watering..."

"If you're just gonna stand there, go away!" she snapped. "I have to secure these somehow or I'm going to lose them all!" _The thousand gold I spent on fertilizer, breadfruit seeds, turnip seeds and my orange sapling... everything's gonna die or get washed away. All this work for nothing._ Angela scowled. The last thing she needed right now was to waste time on a jerk like Chase. She had more important things to do, and Chase just upset her more. _Fuck it._ She was overwhelmed to the point of quitting and headed towards her home, until a sound from behind grabbed her attention.

Chase lunged for the rope and lashed the trees together. Mumbling in frustration, he thrusted the stakes at the trees' bases. No one could say his rushed work was perfect, but at least the poor saplings had some kind of brace against the storm.

"Chase, what the hell are you-?!" Harvest God knew if she spoke further, he'd stop and threaten to leave her to finish on her own. Yet, Angela had never seen Chase do anything for another person's gain. Even when Maya wanted to learn to cook, he denied her apprenticeship because her failures could " _tarnish his name_." He was cocky, rude, sarcastic, even narcissistic at times, but right now, in this storm, he was being helpful? She stared at him in shock while heavy rain pelted her skin, until he shattered her thoughts.

"You gonna help, or am I doing this alone?"

Angela hustled over. "You looked like you were doing such a great job on your own, but I _guess_ I can lend a hand." A grin hinted at the corner of her mouth.

Chase rolled his eyes as she joined him. "What're we covering the smaller plants with?"

"Uh… I had a tarp from when I moved here, but it's not going to cover them all." She pointed to a tarp, lying in the mud near her barn's awning.

"So ready to give up, huh? And here I thought you wanted to 'revitalize the island."

Angela staggered backward, clutching her chest dramatically. "That cuts deep, Chase!" A thunder clap resonated above, bringing them back to the task at hand. "We should probably hurry."

"I have an idea." He raced to the tarp and pulled out a box cutter from his apron pocket. Then, slicing the tarp into uneven strips, he handed them to Angela, who stared awkwardly at the pieces before glancing at Chase.

His white collared shirt fastened to his body, exposing his arms and the muscle he was building while at work. Hair clung to his face as raindrops ran in rivulets down his cheeks and neck, making him look like a model fresh out the shower.

 _I know Chase is cute, but has he always been this attractive?_ She mentally slapped herself. _Snap out of it, Ang. You've had a crush on him forever, but he doesn't feel the same. All those nights in the bar together, surely he would've flirted or made some form of advance if he did. Stop checking him out!_ But he was her poison, and god, he would be the death of her.

Angela's face heated as she glanced away, holding the strips as he gathered more stakes and rope then cut small holes into the tarp to secure the ends to the stakes. "That should do it." Angela nodded as she took the other end of the tarp. They fastened it together and steadied the stakes before moving to the next section of the field. When they covered the entire field, thunder crashed above and lightning struck a tree near the mountain base. The boy wiped rain from his forehead. "I'm heading home. You can thank me later." He gave a half-smile before turning to leave.

Out of everyone on Waffle Island, he was far from who she expected would help her- Luke, Annissa, or Renee definitely... but Chase? "Chase, wait!" Angela grabbed his hand. "Come inside. The storm's too bad for you to walk home."

"I'm not afraid of a little stor-" but the wind bowled over Angela's mailbox, its crash jumping Chase out of his skin. "Fine. Just until this calms down."

They rushed into her home. Angela locked the door and circled the interior as she covered the windows with boards. "Go take a shower and I'll dry your clothes!"

"How about I don't, and just use your fireplace." He countered as he rolled his eyes.

"If you get sick helping me, I'll feel like shit. Just get in the damn shower already!" He glowered at her, like she had just asked him to kill the Mayor. "A shower won't kill you, now will it?"

After a moment of contemplation, he finally walked off to the bathroom. The water started up, and Angela turned with the sound of footsteps. Chase stood behind her, his clothing dripping onto her wooden floor.

"Hey, quit soaking my floor and go shower!"

"You need the first shower. You were probably out longer than me, and you're muddy."

Angela, growling, shook her head. "I need the house locked down before the storm gets any worse. Now go!"

Chase smirked. "Then we take one at the same time." He tucked his hair behind his ear.

Angela's jaw dropped with her gasp. "E-excuse me?" She barely managed to get out.

"We take one at the same time. I won't look at you or anything, but you need a shower, or you'll get sick too."

The thought alone had Angela flustered. _A shower? With a guy?_ Just as she started to argue, her body betrayed her and discharged a high-pitched sneeze.

"That confirms it then." He took her hand and hauled her to the bathroom. "I'll get in first, so I don't see you, and I'll face the other way when you get in. Okay?"

Angela said nothing. Instead, she walked to the cabinet and pulled out two towels. Chase undressed and got in the shower. "I swear if you look at me, I _will_ kill you." She threatened, her cheeks rosy. Whether from the cold or nerves, she wasn't sure.

"You gonna join me, or not?"

She bit her lip and undressed. _Is this really happening?_ Tremors ripped through her body, threatening to tear her apart from her core. _God, what are you doing, Ang? Leaving myself so vulnerable…naked and trusting his word._ "I-I'm coming in..." After stepping into the shower, she quickly turned away, but not before she noticed his well toned back muscles and the soft curves of his hips. She pressed herself to the wall as she rinsed her hair and washed the mud from her face, trying to scrub the images from her mind. _How can Chase look so calm, and how inexperienced do I look? Surely Chase has showered with a girl before. I'm sure he has had plenty of girlfriends._ Her face heated and she shook her head. "C-Chase?"

"Yes? And pass the shampoo?"

Angela passed the bottle over her shoulder without looking. "Never mind..." _I'll ask later._ With an outstretched hand, she silently asked for the shampoo. Chase's fingers gently brushed over hers in passing. _His skin is so soft._ She allowed her fingers to graze over his for a split second before taking the bottle.

"So, Ang, as much as I _love_ being in the shower with you, I'm unable to do anything like this."

"U-um...sorry. I will hurry." _Why did I agree to this?_ Angela pouted as she grabbed the conditioner, applied it to her hair and quickly washed her body while she let it set.

"I could always wash your back for you, if you want." The flirtatious venom in his voice was so tempting. _Damn it, Chase._ Why did he have to do this to her? _As if my mind isn't already in the damn gutter._

She rinsed herself before stepping out. "I can manage on my own, thank you, and we agreed _no peeping_." Angela grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her thin frame. Hurriedly, she tried to escape the embarrassing torture chamber that was her shower.

Angela brushed her hair and applied deodorant before dressing in her baggy t-shirt and pajama shorts. "Um...Chase? I might have a shirt you can wear. It was my dad's forever ago. He gave it to me to sleep in, but it should be better than nothing..."

"Sure. Thanks." His reply was quiet behind the fall of water from the showerhead. She couldn't help but glance back at the shower curtain. While it wasn't see through, she could still see the way Chase jostled about, the way his elbow forced the fabric into motion as he rinsed his hair. _Can he see me?_

Angela took their clothes out of the bathroom, hanging them to dry on a clothesline near her fireplace and couch. _Why, why, why, Angela?! Why can't you act on your feelings?! So many blown chances._ Furiously, she scavenged through her drawers for something for Chase to wear- her father's shirt and her sweatpants, and set them outside the door. _All those nights at the bar ogling him from a bar stool, and today! Today you have a chance to get close, and you blow it!_

With a huff, she grabbed her hair dryer, plopped down before wet clothes and proceeded to blow them dry the best she could with no avail.

 _Or am I overthinking? Maybe he didn't mean to sensually run his fingers over mine. Maybe it was just the nerves talking!_

Chase emerged from the bathroom almost ten minutes later and joined Angela. _That had to be it, but God, he is so gorgeous. Those soft violet eyes, the chiseled jaw but full cheeks, that messy hair I've always wanted to play with._ He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I like my clothes dry cleaned as much as the next person, I guess."

Placing the blow dryer on the ground, she turned to face him. Her dad's old shirt hung on Chase like an oversized bedsheet. Dressed in her sweatpants, and without his signature sandals, his pale ankles practically blinded her in the firelight. Angela muffled a giggle, but not before the redhead noticed. "Funny right?" He turned and lifted the shirt up a bit in the back. Imitating Kathy's southern belle voice to the best of his ability, he asked, "Do these pants make my butt look big?"

With that comment and pose, Angela rolled on the floor laughing. Chase released the baggy shirt and focused on the fire ahead. _Oh crap, I offended him._ She mentally slapped herself and lifted her weight off the carpet. "I'm sorry. I-it's just, you look so ridiculous in those clothes."

Chase gave her a quizzical look. "I take it the pants aren't your father's. And here I thought the man has some nice legs. I was jealous for a moment."

"Were you always this funny? I was pretty sure you were a jerk." Angela said with a smirk. _Who wouldn't be attracted to Chase? He's clean, attractive, he can cook..._ Her thoughts then trailed to what she had thought of him before tonight. Chase, the smartass elitist.

"I like to do comedy from time to time." Chase shook his head. "Do you enjoy doing things the difficult way? Our clothes would dry much faster closer to the fireplace." He moved the closeline and pinned it on the mantle. "You sure have your priorities straight, don't you?" Taking the hair dryer from its spot on the floor, he clicked it on. "Come 'ere."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're gonna get sick if you don't dry your hair. Wasn't that the point of the shower?"

"Well, yeah, but it can dry on its own, and you have no room to talk! Yours is still wet too!"

"Too bad I'm the one with the device then, huh? Let me help you, would you?" Chase moved to sit behind her and took Angela's hair into his hand.

 _I never thought he'd be this gentle._ Chase maneuvered around her, careful not to hold the dryer in one place too long. His fingers massaged her scalp and slid through her wet locks. She felt boneless under his touch, like putty in the hands of a potter. _This feels amazing. How'd he get to be so good with his hands?_ She shivered as his fingers brushed over the sensitive skin at her hairline. "It's not too hot, right?" Sincere concern leaked through in his voice.

"N-no. It's not too hot. Th-this is nice, actually, but I have to ask, why did you help me today?" At first he remained silent, but Angela pushed again. "You had to have a reason. Don't get me wrong when I say this...but you only help when it benefits you, ya know?"

Chase half-smiled as he rolled his eyes. "It did benefit me. Where do you think we've been getting our vegetables from? It's been rough getting produce with all this dead land around us. Couldn't let all those resources go to waste."

Angela lowered her head. So his helping her benefitted him, after all. Once her hair was no longer damp, he turned off the hairdryer.

"But...you're kind of inspiring. Trying to save the land seemed so hopeless. This island was a shit fest before you came. For years people left. I left." He shifted awkwardly as he stood.

Angela didn't know what to say. "I-" The wind picked up once more and shook the windows to the house, causing her to jump.

Chase smiled as he took a seat and patted beside him. "Ya know, if the storm's got you scared and you sit next to me, you might feel safer."

Angela shook her head. "I prefer my hero, a sweet cup of cocoa. Want some?"

Chase nodded and nestled into the couch while Angela slipped into the kitchen. A few moments later, Angela strolled into the room with two cups of cocoa and a bag of marshmallows tucked under her arm. She sat them on the coffee table and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Just give me the cocoa. Keep your processed sugar." He took a sip then cringed. "Fuck's sake, that's disgusting." She watched as he fidgeted with the cup rather than drink the hot beverage.

Angela sighed. "I know you're a cook, Chase, but do you have to only drink gourmet beverages?!"

"That's chef to you." Chase smiled and proudly patted his chest with his fist. "Start some cocoa crops, and I'll make you a real hot chocolate. I promise I can stop you from drinking this garbage."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, save me from my life of peasantry and instant cocoa."

In those small sweet moments, Chase's kindness lit up her world. _He offered to help, offered the first shower and offered to make me cocoa; that wasn't even all he did._

Angela fidgeted with her cup as she tried to find the right words. "Chase, I should apologize..." He looked up from the steaming cup of instant cocoa warming his hands, a questioning expression painted on his face. "I misjudged you. I didn't think- I thought you always just looked out for you, but you proved me wrong." She nervously rubbed her arm. "Looks like you can be nice when you want to be."

He sneered. "I'm that much of an ass, huh?"

Angela playfully punched his arm . "Well...not entirely. An ass wouldn't have helped me today. And a perv would have looked when I was in the shower."

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you have a nice body?" Chase grinned mischievously, as Angela turned redder than a ripe tomato. "I take that as a yes. I didn't look, but it doesn't take seeing you without clothes to tell you look good."

The red color stained her cheeks, and the heat refused to go away. Did he have to make things awkward when he sat next to her like this? The wind howled outside like a pack of angry wolves, the house walls shook like they could give in any moment, and all Angela could think about was how Hamilton had told her, maybe, she could find love here. Her heart fluttered. _Could Chase...?_ She shook the thought out of her head. Her question from the shower resurfaced in her mind. She bit her lip before gathering the courage to voice that thought. "Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught him off guard. "Uh, I had a thing with Kathy once." He laughed. "It was sad, week-long thing. She wanted to try dating but I was 'too much of an ass for her to handle." He glanced at Angela. "Well," he paused, rubbing his temple, "I'm not gonna lie and say there wasn't someone I've thought about."

Angela looked up at Chase, pain reflecting in her eyes. "Oh, I see." _Of course he's already thinking about someone. This is Chase, after all._

"Hey, don't sound so gloomy. It doesn't suit you." Chase draped his arm behind her and over her shoulder as he began toying with the ends of her chestnut brown hair. "You're beautiful, ya know. A frown doesn't belong on your face."

Angela's attention snapped back up to Chase, inches from her face. _He's so close._ His breath felt warm, _inviting,_ and smelled of cocoa. She closed her eyes and started leaning in. _It's wrong for me to think of possibilities when he just mentioned someone._ She began to pull away, but he cupped her chin, and steadied her as his soft lips pressed to hers. Her breath caught and she found herself returning the kiss. When he pulled away, she gently put her fingers to her lips. _Was this real...?_ _Breathe, Angie._

"It's you, Ang." Chase ran his fingers through her hair and gently tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Angela watched Chase as he adjusted in his seat. "I was worried when I didn't see you at the Bar recently. It's why I came out today. I thought maybe something had happened to you, or you'd worked yourself too hard."

"New seasons are always rough. Reworking my crops isn't exactly the easiest, but I wouldn't say I was overworked."

"You can't say I was entirely wrong. I did find you overwhelmed in the rain."

"Well, Chase, honestly I feel like I found you in the rain..." She took his hand gently. "Now that I've seen this side of you, I want to spend more time with you. Maybe this storm wasn't so bad after all."

Chase smiled and moved his arm around her shoulders to hold her closer as thunderous roars echoed outside. "Maybe not, but we should probably board the house now."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it!**


End file.
